


Late

by tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Drabble Meme, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie stays up waiting for Howl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harumi).



> Written for [Harumi](http://harumi.livejournal.com/) on the word "exasperation".

It was long past sunset when he came home, tiptoeing around the door with a guilty expression, ready to offer up a half-dozen excuses for his tardiness. "Sophie? I can explain--"

But the house was dark, other than the occasional spark sent up by a snoring Calcifer, and he heard no tapping toe from the corner, no sweeping broom, no familiar voice asking him testily, "Well?"

He finally found her slumped over the table in the kitchen, next to a cold dinner set out in covered dishes. He shook her awake gently. "Sophie? I'm home."

She looked up blearily and gave him a glare. "Sometimes I thoroughly despise you, Howl."

"By which you mean, you'll always love and adore me?"

She sniffed and motioned towards the food. "By which I mean, eat your dinner. You must be starving."

He caught her hand and kissed it. She looked away to hide her smile.


End file.
